Where We Left Off
by Stark Fan
Summary: Charles is depressed, Erik comes around, but secretly in the middle of the night. Charles is unaware of it. Sean and Alex sneak him in the mansion. Characters belong to Marvel.. Charles and Erik belong standing side by side... Rating change for minor cursing in German and Russian.
1. Chapter 1

An alarm clock rang throughout the hospital room. Charles groaned and threw the thing across the room. It was two in the morning. It instantly shattered into a million pieces after hitting the brick wall. He was on his side, facing the window. There were a ton of monitors in the way, so he could not see out of the window. He wanted to see the starry night sky, but he could not. Charles once tried asking the doctor to move the monitors so he could at least see out of the window, but the doctor had refused. Charles had decided that it was best not to manipulate the doctor's mind so that he got his way, he wasn't like that. He had never been like that.

Charles was crying, after the first few weeks everyone, Moira, Hank, Alex, and even Sean had stopped coming to visit. This left Charles alone and a bit depressed. The one person he wanted to see visit had killed Shaw and it wouldn't be safe for either him or Charles to visit.

"Mr. Xavier, you have a visitor," a nurse said, jerking Charles from his thoughts and back into reality.

"Let them in," Charles said, hoping that maybe a visitor would cheer him up.

The blonde haired boy walked into the room, a small smile on his face.

"Hello Alex," Charles said, trying to hide how weak he felt that moment.

"Hey Professor," Alex responded.

"How is everything back at the hotel," Charles asked, trying to avoid any other conversation.

"It's just great. Sean wouldn't come, Hank said something about genetic engineering with a sample of Raven's blood, I just needed something to do besides sitting in a tiny room, I've done that enough," Alex responded.

"Does Moira know you're here," Charles asked.

"She has no clue that I'm even out of the room. She thinks I'm asleep," Alex responded.

Charles shook his head.

"You'd better get back before you get in trouble," Charles said.

"Alright, see you later, Professor," Alex said, getting up to leave.

He walked down the street and back into the hotel room, only to be confronted by Moira, who to say the least was not happy.

"Where the hell have you been," Moira asked.

"Calm down lady, I just went to visit the professor," Alex said.

Moira walked away, not even bothering to say anything else to the blonde teenager. Alex growled and walked upstairs to the room where he was greeted by Sean.

"Hey Sean, what's up," Alex smiled.

"How did your visit with the Professor go," Sean asked.

"It was nice, I guess. If you count the fact that he seems a little derpy," Alex responded.

"Is derpy even a word," Sean asked.

"A ginger, a felon, and a nerd walk into a bar…," Alex started.

"Alex, you know we're not supposed to tell those jokes," Sean scolded.

"What it wasn't the dirtiest joke I have," Alex laughed.

"I'm going to talk to mommy," Sean smiled.

"Be sure to tell Moira or she'll rip your head off after you get back," Alex said.

Sean nodded and walked out of the small hotel room, then saw Moira. He took off running towards the woman. He tackled her.

"Hey Moira, I'm going to go talk to mommy," Sean said as he ran towards the hospital.

In all reality, he wouldn't have given Moira any time to say otherwise. Even if she did say anything, he would've snuck down the fire escape later after lunch. Sean stopped just short of the hospital and put a smile on his face. In all reality, he was a bouncy ball of sunshine, who always managed to cheer Charles up. Sean walked behind the front desk and went through the doors, then into the elevator and pressed the button for the 4th floor. It didn't take but 5 minutes before the elevator stopped. Sean bounced down the hall to the nurse's desk.

"Hello, how may I help you," Nurse Emilia asked.

"I'm looking for Charles Xavier," Sean replied, having a hard time resisting calling him mommy.

The nurse led Sean to Charles' room.

"Mr. Xavier, you have another visitor," the nurse said before leaving.

Sean walked into the room and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Hello Sean," Charles said, his eyes suggested that he was far off in other places.

"Hey mommy," Sean smiled.

"Does Moira know you're here," Charles asked.

"Yeah, she knows. I more or less tackled her, and then ran away before she could say any different," Sean replied.

Charles laughed for the first time since he had landed in Miami. Sean always managed to cheer him up somehow. They laughed and joked before the doctor came into the room.

"You're going home tomorrow," the doctor said.

Charles' eyes didn't change from the 'derpiness' that they were before. Sean brightened more, his being a bouncy ball of sunshine, Charles thought that was impossible. Sean was on his way back to the hotel room with news of tomorrow, smiling as brightly as ever. Charles was happy to be going home, but he wanted to see Erik, who by now no one knew just where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik stood just outside of the gates closing off the drive of Charles' home, just thinking. It would take a few days or weeks even to get the courage to talk to him or even to come up with a way to apologize to him. Erik was trying to think, the helmet weighted heavily on his head. That was when he had it, Charles was a professor majoring in genetic mutation and Erik always felt it odd that he did not have a DNA model anywhere in the library or his office and what better way to help him apologize than to have Charles hold the metal helmet and watch as Erik made him a DNA model.

Now the only thing Erik knew he had to do was find something to say. He couldn't go in there with the helmet on about to be turned into a gift and nothing to say. Erik had never been one for words, but he wanted to say something more than what he would normally say, he wanted a poem.

It was the middle of the night, so Erik decided to leave before either he was discovered by Sean or Alex, or the police were called. Back at the small hotel room he had rented for the week, Erik sat down with a pen and paper. At about two in the morning, Erik decided that he was satisfied with the small poem that he had wrote on the paper and climbed into bed, knowing that tomorrow was the day. Precisely at noon he was going into Charles' school, apologize, read the poem he just wrote, and dispose of the helmet by making something useful of it.

The next morning, Erik walked out of the hotel, helmet tucked under his arm, making his way to Charles' mansion. It took a few minutes, Erik opened the gates with ease and carefully walked down the drive. He was spotted by Sean, who was curious as to why he was there.

"I'm going to see Charles, I need to apologize," Erik had replied to every question the ginger had.

Erik had managed to sneak around Alex and Hank, ending up in the library. As soon as he walked in, Charles threw a glass across the room at him, Erik easily dodged the item.

"Before you begin throwing things at me, I would like to tell you what I came here for. I just want to talk," Erik said.

"You broke into my home and now you want to talk," Charles yelled, throwing a glass bottle at Erik.

"No, I didn't break in, Sean let me in. Please, I just want to talk to you," Erik said.

"What are you here to say? Are you here to gloat," Charles asked.

"It's not like that at all. I'm sorry," Erik responded, handing Charles the helmet.

Charles was shocked, not knowing how to react, he just sat in silence.

"This is for you Charles," Erik said, beginning to mold the metal in the helmet to a DNA model.

As he made the DNA model, Erik began reciting his poem:

"I never meant to hurt you

To lose your trust

But all that went down the drain

The moment I put on that stupid helmet

It was a stupid decision on my part

And I know I am an idiot

But I want you to know that I believe

You deserve so much more

We never got our happy ending

And you deserve one so much

And it's for that I am so sorry.

So I made this DNA model out of that helmet.

The same one that was worn that day."

Erik had tears in his eyes, not attempting to hold them back. He trusted Charles and made some stupid decisions on his part, loosing what he knew he already had. Erik looked to mend what he had, to pick up the shattered pieces of his life, to be welcomed back into the mansion. Erik knew not to look to be immediately trusted, but welcomed back into the mansion, Erik knew that was a start, the beginning of mending the trust the two of them once shared.

"I have one more surprise for you," Erik said, pulling out a coin.

It was the same coin stained with Shaw's blood. Erik placed it in Charles' hand and looked into the other man's eyes, as if looking for an answer.

"Erik, are you being serious," Charles asked.

"Yes, I'm serious, but if you don't believe me, then check for yourself," Erik said.

Charles' mind brushed against the edge of Erik's and instantly, he felt more relieved.

"Erik, you can stay. I can't do this alone, not with, well," Charles said before looking down.

"Thank you," Erik said," Whatever it is that you are going through, we will get through it together."

Charles nodded as Erik grabbed his hands. Charles had tears flowing down his face. Erik knew that he wasn't going to be trusted much right away, and yet, the small amount of trust he was given at that moment was a start and he knew it.

"Welcome home Erik," Charles said.

Erik smiled and nodded, wiping a single tear from Charles' face.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik had a fitful night's sleep, his dreams clouded with nightmares of his days in the concentration camps. None the less, Erik slept comfortably, a little more so than the nights after the incident. In Charles' room, Azazle appeared in a puff of red smoke, took Charles from his bed and vanished in a puff of red smoke. The next morning, Erik woke and a few hours passed until he decided to go wake Charles. Erik panicked when he saw that Charles was nowhere in sight. Not even the sound of the shower in the adjacent room. The phone on the bedside table rang and Erik picked it up.

"If you want to see your precious Charles again, then you will comply with us," Emma said before hanging up.

"Bleib hier, warten und fragen, ob sie Charles, nicht ein verdammter Zufall verletzt. Ich werde nach ihm geht, werden sie zu immer bereuen einen Fuß in dieser Villa," Erik muttered to himself in German.

Erik ran to the kitchen, finding Sean sitting at the table.

"Tell the others Charles has been kidnapped, I'm going after him… alone," Erik said.

Sean nodded, he thought he knew what it meant to Erik.

In Russia, Azazel had put Charles in a thought-proof room and tied his arms and legs to metal bolts in the floor. Charles' pajama top had been taken off by the teleporter and he left Charles to be afraid. Charles pulled at his restraints, as if he were a scared child. As a matter of fact, the way he was behaving was the behavior of a child. Charles was scared, tears flowed down his cheeks, he was scared.

In America, Erik had molded the DNA model he made for Charles into a crude version of the helmet, put it on and left. He took the high-tech supersonic jet to Russia, and actually managed to land it on a beach, Erik was able to see that there was a wood building that looked suspicious as it was surrounded by guards. Erik easily distracted the guards and entered the building. A telepathic attack was attempted by Emma, but she only found that he had on the helmet and was thrown aside using the metal in the belt she wore. Screams echoed down the hall, Erik had managed to scare Emma into telling him exactly where Charles was being held. Erik broke through the wall of the room. Azazel was nowhere in sight, but Charles looked as if he were thrown into a blender, he was bruised and battered, tied up to metal bolts in the floor, tears falling down his face. Charles refused to open his eyes, he couldn't bring himself to do so. Erik used some of the metal in the helmet, making a knife in his hand, Erik cut the ropes from around Charles' wrists and ankles. Charles scrambled to the other side of the room, his eyes filled with fear. Erik walked closer and kneeled down next to him, wrapping the other man in his arms.

"It's alright Charles, you're okay, I'm here now, don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here," Erik said, trying to comfort Charles.

Charles had fallen unconscious in Erik's arms, his head slumped against the other's chest. Azazel intered the room.

"идти далеко, черт возьми," Erik barked in Russian.

"не," the Russian mutant responded.

"Я думал, что я сказал, чтобы ты, черт возьми от," Erik yelled, levitating the man by his sword.

Erik flung him across the room, picking up Charles, he was able to leave with no problem at all. Left in his wake were over half a dozen unconscious guards, an annoyed female telepath, and an unconscious red colored teleporter. Erik flew the plane back to New York, during the flight Charles had managed to regain consciousness. After they had landed, Erik refused to let anyone else even come close enough to put Charles on a stretcher. Erik had insisted on carrying Charles to his room. Charles wanted to protest, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He felt comfortingly safe in Erik's strong arms. Erik refused to leave Charles alone in his room for the rest of the night.

A/N: Use google translate for the foreign languages part. It's what I did.


End file.
